Solid electrolyte random access memory technology (in the following also referred to as conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM) technology) is expected to become an important memory technology in the future. However, in order to be competitive with other existing memory technologies like DRAM or FLASH, an increase in the memory density of CBRAM devices is desireable.